earth1fandomcom-20200214-history
Linda Park
History Early Life Linda''' was born in Chicago, Illinois, to Lisa and John Park, a third generation Iowa family of Korean descent. Early in her career as a reporter for Channel 2 News in New York City, she was accused of only being sympathetic towards Koreans. At some point, Linda married Rick Shavers, a chemist for Royal Industries. She later admitted it was the stupidest thing they could have done. In two weeks, they got an annulment. She first met Wally West when she was sent to Swainsville, New Mexico, to cover the Porcupine Man incident. She ran into him again in New York while covering a series of killings of homeless people by the mysterious Comforter. She perceived him as arrogant and unconcerned for real people. Dating Wally After Wally moved to Keystone, she encountered him while covering the death of the police chief, apparently at the hands of the Joker. Wally flirted with her a little bit, but she still thought he was an idiot. He did, however, invite her to a little housewarming celebration and a concert after this. Her relationship with Wally grew, but they would not see each other as often in order to start a serious relationship. Linda was soon offered a job at a station in Midway City, but as she was leaving Keystone, Wally intercepted her train and convinced her to stay with him. At some point, Linda switched from working at Channel 2 News to WKEY Channel 4 News. When Frances Kane showed up again on Wally's life, Linda feared that she did not belong on Wally's life as he was constantly surrounded by heroes. However, Linda and Frances had a little talk, and Wally finally came to terms with his feelings about his Frances. After this whole event, Linda and Wally finally declared their love for the first time. Afterwards, Linda and Wally went on a dinner date to a Mexican restaurant, where they ate spicy tacos. Wally had little tolerance for them and admitted Linda to be "the spice champion of Central City." Afterwards, they had coffee at CC Jitters. At the end of that night, the couple shared a kiss, with Linda affirming another date. On their third date, Linda cancelled Wally's plans to go out in favor of simply making out with him in his living room. Before they could go further, Wallyy briefly vibrated due to his increased heartbeat. Enjoying the feeling, Linda asked him to repeat it. Just then, Wally was called away and cut their encounter short. Investigative Reporter As part of her job, Linda uncovered that it was Art Valentine, and not Klaus Norwood as it had been long suspected, that was behind Razer's attack on Valentine Group developments. Linda then began investigating the disappearances of many religious cults from Keystone, resulting in her being attacked by several of Kobra's ninjas until rescued by Argus. Teaming up with Pied Piper, Linda and Argus managed to hold the ninjas off until Wally and Bart came back. The ninjas did succeed in stealing her research. When Wally returned from his first brush against the Speed Force, Linda felt that he was hiding from her, a feeling that was confirmed when she overheard him tell Max Mercury that he had flatly lied to her. Linda continued her investigation into Kobra, but she kept turning up dry, with classified files and unresponsive sources barring her way. However, with the help of Iris Allen, she was able to dig up some information, pointing to Kobra's interest in the various sources of energy in Keystone. Linda, Piper and Iris confronted Kobra, who tried to eliminate Linda, as Flash had learned would happen. Flash arrived in time to save Linda, but he sealed his own fate by entering the Speed Force. Linda attempted to lash back at Kobra with Piper's help. Linda believed Wally was gone forever, but he managed to return and later, he revealed that her presence allowed him to come back. Despite all of this, Linda was still afraid of not belonging in Wally's world. He used his new power of giving others his speed to show her what it is like to have super-speed, but it was only a start to healing their relationship. Eventually, Linda received a call from her ex-husband Rick, about Royal Industries, his employer. He had found out some information, and wanted her to come out to Harriston, Massachusetts to investigate. Wally and Linda travelled there together, but found Rick's body in the morgue. Flash helped Linda solve the mystery of his death, despite him being upset learning about Rick for the first time. After finally overcoming her doubts and fears, Linda came to terms with the fact that she was deeply in love with The Flash, a super-hero and that it did not meant that she had to change at all. Linda and Wally later married. Married Life As a married couple, Linda and Wally tried to live a normal life, but Flash was always needed when serious troubles struck in town. Linda was later reporting on the irregular activities of Keith Kenyon and she tried to contact the Pied Piper, unaware that she had been marked as the next victim of the Cicada Cult. Moments later, Linda witnessed how Magenta carried an unconscious Wally away and she tried to contact Jesse Quick for help, to no avail. When Linda returned home, she found a card with a message, thanking her for her sacrifice. Seconds after this, the whole place was blown to bits in a massive explosion. Fortunately, she was saved in the last minute by Jesse and a few moments later, Wally joined her and learned of the destruction of their home. As a result, Wally and Linda decided to move back to downtown Keystone City. On their new apartment, Linda tried to have a nice dinner night with her husband and parents, but Wally was forced to leave them in order to fight a new monster by the name of Tar Pit. After this situation was under control, there was a virus outbreak in Iron Heights, and Wally asked Linda not to create panic in the city by informing them about the virus on the media. After pondering her situation, Linda decided to quit her job for her husband's sake. Days later, Linda and Wally were told by Officer Chyre that Wally was probably the father of Julie Jackam's daughter. However, it was soon revealed that Jocelyn's father was in fact the Weather Wizard, who attacked Flash and tried to retrieve his daughter. Linda protected Joss as best as she could until the villain was defeated by Flash. Blitz Linda soon became pregnant with twins, but during the early months of her pregnancy she was attacked by Zoom, which caused her to miscarry the twins. After Zoom was defeated, Wally asked the Spectre to remove the Flash's identity from everyone - including Wally and Linda. After she remembered, Linda left to rethink her life. She returned to Wally after taking some time away. A later battle between Zoom and Flash spontaneously restored her pregnancy and she gave birth to the twins. Infinite Crisis A battle with Superboy-Prime caused Wally to disappear. He appeared in front of Linda, telling her he was disappearing. Holding the twins, Linda kissed Wally as they disappeared. They were sent to an alternate reality, where she was raising the twins with her husband. The Wild Wests Linda, along with Wally and their children, was brought back to Earth by seven members of the Legion of Super-Heroes using lightning rod devices. Since returning, Linda and Wally have been raising their children privately, though it has been difficult dealing with Jai and Iris' budding super-powers. Fearful that these new powers might prove detrimental, the Wests brought them to the Prague laboratory of the controversial scientist Doctor Niles Caulder. Powers and Abilities Abilities * '''Journalism Trivia and Notes Trivia * Linda loves spicy food. * Cooking helps Linda to relax when she is stressed Category:Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Team Flash Members